


Something Else On Your Mind

by Dahliaxat68



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Friendship, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hurt Kirk, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dahliaxat68/pseuds/Dahliaxat68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the episode Journey to Babel, Jim is injured, and is recovering in sickbay. Spock seems drawn to the figure lying there helpless. Was there something on his mind?</p><p>Spock's point of view.</p><p>Art by Dahliaxat</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else On Your Mind

I didn't realize it at the time, but Jim was right.  
  
I did have something on my mind that prevented me from finding out sooner about the Orions.  
  
At first I thought it was concern whether my father would be well enough to continue with the mission due to his health issues.  
  
Mother was very anxious about father, where I by logic accepted it as is.    
  
My mind truly began to falter the moment Jim was injured though. I am uncertain why, but this is the truth.  
  
I see that now. When he was lying there, helpless in bed, I could not think clearly.  
  
Jim though being the man he is, selfless. Despite the pain he was in, he took back command in order for me to give blood to my father.   
  
Saying thank you to us is illogical, but in this case, I owe him much.  
  
Deep down, perhaps even more than I realize.


End file.
